A Shattered Joker Can Do Good
by Ammorol
Summary: Harley Quinn Cheats on the joker, This leaves the joker in pieces, and the pieces left us with not only a dangerous psychopath but now, a hero. We explore the possibility of a good Joker. Before "The Suicide Squad" there was only one. He was given impossible Missions, yet he succeeded, an assassin, a reformed criminal, and eventually a Justice league member. JokerXPairings TBD


The Joker had always been broken we always knew that, we always thought that the joker had corrupted Harleen Quinzel into the Harley Quinn we know today, the "Queen of Gotham" Heaven forbid those that disrespected The Joker's Queen. What no one every knew however, was that Harleen Quinzel had in fact corrupted The Joker.

No she did not make him a psychopath, he was that long before she came into play, she corrupted the black hole that was his heart, she managed to do the impossible and bring light to his heart. Let the record show that The Joker was by no means a good man, but even he had boundaries, granted they were significantly small, he refrained from killing children, Rape was off the table for him as well, and the one thing he would never do in his life was be disloyal to his queen.

This sentiment was apparently not mutually shared by Harley Quinn.

When he opened the door and saw her ridding another man, the joker felt himself being torn apart, he did not even know how to react. The very person that managed to instill light in his cold dark heart had managed to to do the thing that not even the batman could do.

She broke him.

The joker stared at the scene for a couple of seconds before closing the door, he apparently had not been heard. Usually when someone takes the Clown Prince of Crime's possessions they would find themselves with a bullet to their head.

But the shock going through the joker at the moment was too great to illicit his usual responses.

He was for a lack of a better word, frozen.

He walked out of the building and got in his car. He did not know what to do with himself, who wanted to be a King to a Kingdom when he no longer had a queen to share his throne with.

He no longer had the desire nor the drive to be a criminal, somehow his heart that had broken into pieces had torn much of his darkness away, or rather his impulse/craving for crime.

He drove all the way to The Gotham River, his bright purple sportscar glowing behind him. He walked towards the river, and sat down, he stared up at the moon and then looked at the river, the moon was reflecting on the surface of the water, such a beautiful glow.

It was intoxicating, the crescent glow of the moon reminded him of himself. So much darkness, yet there was light. Light that unlike the moon, refused to show itself to anyone but his Harlequin, because that light literally belonged to her, she had planted it, but she proved that the light within himself was not bright enough.

The Joker reached his hand toward the river, and caressed it with his hand, he saw the ripples in the water and brought his hands back into his pocket. And saw two more ripples spread through the water.

He looked at his own reflection and saw two tears streaming down his face.

He growled and wiped them with his purple sleeves. He was wearing a purple long sleeve dress shirt that glowed like silk, and a black tie and vest with a gorgeous looking golden watch and bracelets on him.

He knew that he could never be the same, crime just did not give him that thrill anymore, as he had said many times before "It's not about the money"

He heard a car pull up behind him, the doors opened, and he heard heavy steps.

He heard a gruff voice behind him

"You're coming with me, Joker."

He did not need to look back to know who it was, it was his rival, Batman. He would always say that even though he was a "hero" he could not save anyone.

Yet here he was, contemplating, and looking at the grass on the other side of the fence, Joker a hero, it would be the greatest joke ever, yet in his heart, he knew that it was the change that he needed.

"I will, just let me admire the moon for a little while longer," he said with melancholy in his voice, yet longing.

The batman walked towards the Joker, Batarang ready in his hand, waiting for a fight.

" What game are you playing at Joker?" The Batman asked with obvious reluctance towards the joker in his voice.

"No game this time Batsy, I'm done with this… all of this...I...I want to change" the Joker said as he stared deeply at the moon.

The caped crusader looked at the reflection of the man that he had chased around for years, he looked at the Clown's eyes and could see a broken man, betrayal was evident. But what could push a man like the Joker to the point of breaking. Never in all his years has he seen The Joker so vulnerable.

"And what do you gain out of this?" The Batman asked with caution, yet a hint of sadness towards the Joker.

"Nothing... I've grown bored of this lifestyle… And i realized… That the bad guys never win."

"I believe you stated that you had won many times." The batman stated through gritted teeth.

"Short-term Batman, not long term… Battle versus the war." The joker stated as he stroked the river with his finger

"And how do I know this isn't another one of your sick ploys"

"You don't, however, I want you to put the smallest sliver of hope you've ever had of me being able to redeem myself to use here because, at this point in time, it's now or never."

"You want me to trust you?" The batman said with almost anger in his voice

"Sadly yes" The Joker stated, still caressing the water

"And why should I?" The Batman asked almost amused, yet seriously contemplating whether the Joker could change.

"Because even i have a line i don't cross Batman… or should i say Bruce?" he asked with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" The batman asked, in a neutral tone, yet inside a storm of emotion was brewing. Could The Joker, the most dreaded criminal in history truly know his identity

"You don't have to hide it from me, as I've told you before, Nobody knows you better than I."

"You don't truly believe that I'm…"

"Enough! No lies, I've known for a while now"

"And why haven't you acted upon it then?"

"Because I don't want Bruce Wayne, I want The Batman, as far as I'm concerned The Batman is who you truly are, your civilian 'identity' is the real mask"

The batman was perplexed, his hands clenched into a fist. Many say that the joker is insane, no, far from it, sure he is a deranged psychopath, however after years of interaction with the man had led him to a conclusion. The Joker was anything but insane, he was charismatic to no end, his intellect could put geniuses to shame, he was coniving, and he was an expert in human behavior.

The joker may indeed have had a point, he felt more alive, and like his true self as the Batman.

"One chance," he said

The Joker looked up into the man's eyes

"What must I do?"

" Go to this address tonight at 11, She can help you avoid jail and serve your time at the same time. Her Name is Amanda Waller, Serve the time you owe, then come find me if you truly desire to be a Hero." The Batman handed Joker the Adress in a note.

He would be killing two birds with one stone, three really. One it would allows himself get Waller off of her back, she had been looking for potential criminals to recruit to her program, and the knight's identity was at stake, two, he would be able to take care of a dangerous criminal at a long term basis, and three, if the joker truly did come to him at the end of serving his time, it would let him know that what he has been doing, has truly not been for nothing, this would tell him that what he has been making a change in gotham, it would prove once and for all that his idealogy that everyone is redeemable was in fact real, and not just something to make himself feel better.

The batman put a lot more more hope on the Clown prince than he would ever admit not that he would ever tell the joker though. However, something told The Batman, through years of understanding the man that lay in front of him, that The Joker knew, just how much hope the batman placed on his shoulders.

"Thank you" Stated The Joker, with a genuine smile on his face.

The Batman nodded and proceeded to make his way to his vehicle, he got in and turned on the Batmobile, he sat there holding the wheel, he looked over to the Joker who was still staring at the moon, this time however, the clown was standing, he took a glimpse at the piece of paper and put it in his pocket as though it were unimportant and looked back at the moon.

The Batman however, managed to catch a glimpse of the mans hand clutching the paper a bit, almost as if he were afraid that it was going to disappear. The batman managed to smile a bit before leaving.


End file.
